


Royals

by Foxylevan



Category: Merlin (TV), Reign (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beta Cora Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Multi, Other, Seer Lydia Martin, Stiles is the oldest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxylevan/pseuds/Foxylevan
Summary: After a hundred years of war between England and France. Cora Hale, Princess of England is sent to marry the young prince and future king of France.But things aren’t that easy.« You’re a werewolf -»The sweet voice was muffled by the calloused hand on her lips.« Do not speak so imprudently, princess. »Her golden eyes stared into his carmine ones. She couldn’t move his hand, even if she wanted to. He is an Alpha. She’s a beta. But her eyes are so questioning, so full of curiosity -not hate nor betrayal like he thought they would- that the prince caved.« I cannot explain this here. Join me in the gardens this afternoon with a lady you trust. My sister will join me. I promise, I promise princess, that I will explain everything to you. »Her mouth now free, she observed the boy -the man- standing nervously but proudly in front of her, afraid for his life but not a bit apologetic about who he is. Her decision was made.« I’ll wait for you, Ô Prince de France. »





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here it all begins.  
> I had this AU in head for quite a while I might admit.
> 
> Translation from english to french will be provided, this french is my birth language. Might take it as an occasion to learn bits of it, right ?
> 
> I don't think I'm fluent in english. But I'll try my best to bring to you understandable chapters.
> 
> (The Argent Family being Frenches royales, there will be a lot of french, it will all be translated at the end of each chapter. What you can do, is copy the translation so you can have it while reading. Or you can try to guess and learn the signification at the end, it's how you wanna.)
> 
> Have a nice reading.

« A hundred years, twenty days, nine hours. This, children, is how long the war between our two kingdoms lasted.

It started gently you know. Nobody would have thought it would go this far. Because of the death of one woman. 

It escalated so quickly both of our lands ended up death grounds. Some places even possess a red soil, due to how much death it has seen.  
A hundred years ago, Queen Marie-Jeanne Argent was bitten by a werewolf, a Prince of the Saxons. Nobody remembers his name in our kingdom. It was cursed by Queen Talia, in hope to ease the war between France and ourselves.  
King Christophe, grandson of the regretted Queen Marie-Jeanne, accepted it as a peace offering, only if a marriage was made between our countries.

As our forces were decreasing, our dearest Queen accepted, sending her youngest daughter, Lady Cora Hale, to marry the Prince of France, sir Mieczyslaw Argent. 

This is where our story ends.

This is where theirs begin. »


End file.
